What Would Have Happened if
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Write in a review on what would have happened if something in Warrior History had or hadn't happened, then see what would or wouldn't have happened! First up is What Would Have Happened if Pinestar had never left ThunderClan.
1. Tigerclaw

What would have happened if Tigerstar's father never left ThunderClan?

* * *

Tigerkit scurried out of the nursery and out into ThunderClan camp. Spotting his father, Pinestar, he raced over to High Rock and leaped onto his father's back.

"Hey, Tiger!" Pinestar purred. He batted his son on Tigerkit's head and the kit squeaked in excitement.

"Can we go play Hunter and Mouse?" He asked, clearly wanting to get some attention from his father.

The older cat grinned. "After I come back from my patrol, alright?"

Tigerkit stared at his father with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just out for a good hunt," His father replied, glancing at three other cats who stood by the camp entrance, waiting. "I'll bring you back a nice plump mouse, alright?"

The kit nodded and his father stood up, allowing his son to clamber off before heading out of camp, his son staring with proud eyes at Pinestar.

* * *

"Tigerclaw, may I please see you for just a moment?" Pinestar's frail voice sounded from his den as Tigerclaw passed.

The young warrior, who had just said goodnight to his apprentice, glanced around surprised, but nodded and slipped inside. It was dark, as normal, but his eyes adjusted to see his father laying on his side in his nest. His hips slowly moved up and down as he breathed, and Tigerclaw gave a shaky sigh, knowing that this was it. His father had mentioned many moons before that he was on his final life, and now he was quite old and was even growing sick.

"Tigerclaw, my son," Pinestar spoke in a slow manner. "I do not know how much longer I will last... But this afternoon, Sunfall informed me that he was too sick to keep being my deputy. So... I have decided to choose you as my successor."

The brown tabby stared at his father with wide eyes. "Me? But, I'm still young! I can't be a deputy, nor a leader, not yet!"

"I believe in you, Tigerclaw," The leader mewed softly. "StarClan has approved of my decision, and I know you will lead ThunderClan well. Now, leave me be, please..."

The new deputy sighed and nodded, leaving his father to his rest while he thought about his new future.

* * *

"Tigerstar, who's going to train my son?" Snowfur, the new anxious queen, asked her leader.

Tigerstar stared out at the forest with warm eyes. "I'll train him myself, don't worry. He'll be a better warrior than any other cat in the forest."

Snowfur sighed happily and stood up. "Well, I'd better go get him some dinner. He hates it when I don't feed him as early as he would like."

Tigerstar nodded and watched the queen leave, many other thoughts still on his mind...

* * *

"Tigerstar, we've got incoming cats all around!" Whitepaw whispered to his leader.

Tigerstar swerved around his apprentice and stared at the fence that marked as a border for ThunderClan territory. "We need reinforcements. Go get Bluefur and tell her to gather as many patrolling cats as possible, then bring them here to force these new cats back."

For months now, ThunderClan had been noticing a new group of cats living in the Twoleg place. These cats weren't like normal kittypets- they called themselves BloodClan, lead by their mysterious leader Scourge. Now they were flooding into the territory like rats, and thankfully had not yet spotted Tigerstar as he and his apprentice stood nearby, watching.

A few cats yowled at each other, ordering each other to go find any cat they could and to kill them if they refused to give up their territory. Tigerstar wasn't about to let that happen.

"Tigerstar, I told Bluefur and she went to find the patrols," Whitepaw returned to his leader's side and flicked his tail. "They'll be-" Cats outside the hiding spot yowled in terror and anger, and Tigerstar realized his first battle as leader had finally begun.

* * *

His flank rose and fell with his every breath. Tigerstar lay on his side, just like his father had, in his nest. His eyes were glazed over with the many years of being blind, and he stared out into the darkness he now always saw. It was hard to lead his Clan this way, but with the help of his deputy Bluefur, he was now able to rest in peace until his final day came.

Giving out a hoarse cough, he closed his tired eyes and drifted into a deep sleep...

 **Please review and tell me which What Would Have Happened If... I should do next.**


	2. Mappleshade

What would have happened if... Mapleshade and her kits had been allowed ro stay in ThunderClan?

* * *

"But... you can't force me to leave!" Mapleshade yowled in protest at Oakstar, who bristled in anger.

"You betray the one code that has kept us together." He growled down to her. "You must be punished. Leave before-"

"Wait, Oakstar," A voice came from the back of the gathering, and every head turned to see Ravenwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, trotting forward. "Why not see what the other cats in the Clan think? What if they don't agree with you?"

Oakstar stared at his medicine cat, but sighed and nodded. "What do you think, ThunderClan?"

The rest of the cats in the crowd murmured and whispered to each other in low voices. Mapleshade herded her kids to sit beneath her belly and the watched as the rest of the Clan spoke to each other. Finally, the final decision came to Beetail, the deputy of the Clan. The reddish-brown tom stood before his leader and sighed.

"The decision has come out to be that the Clan wants Mapleshade to stay," Oakstar's ears pulled back in disbelief.

"Why would you want this code-breaker to stay with the Clan?" He spat. "Her 'mate' killed my kit, and a future warrior of this Clan!"

Ravenwing narrowed his eyes. "But in return, he gave us three new future warriors in return. It's not their fault this happened, nor is it Mapleshades'. She had the kits less than a moon after the incident with your son, which means she didn't know Appledusk was going to do anything. Don't blame her for everything that's happened to your kit just because she has half-Clan kits of her own."

Oakstar was taken aback, and he stared down at his Clan in horror. The rest of the cats watched him with hopeful eyes. Mapleshade stared unblinking at her leader.

Finally, the dark tom sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. You may stay here in the Clan." He opened his eyes and glared down at the she-cat. "But if they do anything that offends the warrior code, all four of you will be kicked out of the Clan permanently."

The calico she-cat nodded and corralled her kits back towards the nursery. The rest of the gathering dispersed to talk with each other about the events of the day.

"Mapleshade," Ravenwing came up beside the queen and flicked his tail. Mapleshade stopped in her tracks and kept her kits beneath her.

"Yes?" She asked, glancing anxiously at the den where her warm nest was. Sleep was the only thing she could think about now.

The black tom sighed. "I vouched for you today. If you fail me in the future, I will not do what I did today every again." His sky blue eyes stared sharply at her.

The she-cat searched the medicine cat's eyes, but nodded and let her kits on, ignoring the gazes of every cat int the Clan. She and her kits were safe, for now.

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Petalpaw, you're too slow," Deerdapple growled at her apprentice. Mapleshade suppressed a hiss as she heard her daughter get punished for not being able to keep up with a warrior.

The Clan had accepted her back, but even with the high approval, a few cats still didn't want her around, nor did they want half-bloods eating their food and patrolling their territory. A few cats had even refused to eat the prey that her kits had brought them.

"Mapleshade, go take your half-bloods and hunt somewhere else," Frecklewish snarled at her fellow Clanmate. "Fallowpaw doesn't feel comfortable hunting with them."

The brown apprentice nodded at her mentor's side and narrowed her eyes at the other two apprentices. Mapleshade looked down at the only two she had left and pain returned to her heart. It had been over four moons since Larchpaw had died of whitecough, and still she was hurting from the loss. Sadly, she nodded and led Patchpaw and Petalpaw away towards the river. She knew being around the river would most likely help with their hunting problems, so together they walked alongside it and decided on what they should hunt for first.

Petalpaw trotted in the water alongside her mother, pouncing in the cold liquid that rushed around her paws. "Why doesn't Fallowpaw want to play with us?" She asked, glancing up at her mother as she walked.

Mapleshade growled at her daughter. "Do not ask that question right now. Go look around the ferns and see what you can catch."

The apprentice sighed, but nodded and obeyed her mother's wishes. Patchpaw followed his sister excitedly and the two disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

"My kits!" Mapleshade yowled as she raced towards the river. She ignored the deep scent of blood and swerved around every fallen RiverClan or ThunderClan cat along her way. Tears flew off her face as she sped down the hill, the sight of her only two kits down on the river breaking her heart.

She barreled into the water and jumped onto Shinning Rocks, howling in despair. "My babies! My children!" She stopped beside her daughter, Petalsplash, who was lying on the side of the rocks, her eyes open but glazed over.

"No no no no..." She licked Petalsplash's ear with her rough tongue. "Don't leave me, Petalsplash, please don't leave me." She yowled at her daughter, her only daughter ever born. At the now-dead she-cat's side, her brother lay, also now on his journey to StarClan.

"Mapleshade..." Appledusk spoke behind her, and the she-cat jumped at him with outreached claws.

"You did this to me!" She yowled in anger and frustration. "You were their father, and you let your Clanmate kill them!" Her claws scraped into his exposed shoulder and he howled in pain, jumping back and licking the wound quickly.

"I had no choice!" He snarled. "My Clan would have kicked me out if I did something to protect them!"

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. "So you choose your Clan over your own kits. How very RiverClan of you to do so."

Appledusk's eyes widened. "I-how dare you!" He hissed. "You could have come to RiverClan and raised them with me, but you choose to stay with the cats that wouldn't have ever been able to teach those kits what I could have. I could have been the better father to them, but you kept them with a Clan they didn't belong in." He pushed his nose into his former mate's face. "If they had stayed with me, they would never have had to die."

The she-cat's whole body shut down, and she collapsed next to her kits, tears streaming from her eyes. If only she had done the right thing... If only...

 **Okay, so I have never read Mapleshade's Vengeance, so if I got something wrong here, please let me know and I will change it immediately. Next up will be WWHHI Spottedleaf had never died, Hollyleaf had never run into the tunnels, and much more!**

 **Please send in your votes on what I should write next! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Hollyleaf

What would have happened if Hollyleaf had never run into the tunnels?

* * *

Hollyleaf raced through the forest, her heart racing quickly. All her life, she had been living an entire lie. Her father, her mother, they weren't even her parents. If that wasn't true, then... What else had been a lie?

Behind her, she could hear the yowls of her brothers as they followed behind, both hoping to stop her from running away. Hollyleaf didn't want to stay in ThunderClan any longer; her life had shattered before her eyes, and she had to get away from here, even if it meant for good.

"Hollyleaf, stop, please!" Lionblaze called to her, close on her tail. He attempted to catch up with her, but she sped up, making him fall behind quickly.

"Leave me alone!" She yowled back at the tom. "I can't stay here."

She swerved around a corner and kept running through the trees. The border, that's where she could go. She could pass the border and leave forever, and never return. All the lies would be left behind, for good. But she skidded to a stop as she realized she couldn't leave her brothers with the hope that she would one day return. She had to leave them and know that they would be able to forget about her.

Turning around a boulder, she skidded to a stop at the entrance to a tunnel. The tunnel, the same one she and her brothers had once loved to explore and play in. Even Lionblaze had played with his WindClan friend Heathertail here as a kit. If she could run through and time her claws right...

"Hollyleaf, think about what you're doing!" Lionblaze skidded in front of her and heaved in heavy breaths. "You'd be leaving us all behind. Leave ThunderClan, and you'd be leaving the one thing that has kept you alive all these years; your family."

Hollyleaf snorted and glanced over her brother's shoulder. "Family? The only family I've ever known was a bunch of lies."

"We aren't lies, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather padded up and stood beside his brother. "We want you to stay, and so does every warrior in ThunderClan."

Her eyes narrowed. "Not Every warrior..."

"Most, including us." He growled. "Please, Hollyleaf, stay."

The she-cat looked away from her blind brother. "Why should I? You don't even need me for the prophecy."

Lionblaze sighed. "This is what it's about. The prophecy. Even though you aren't apart of the prophecy, that doesn't mean you aren't our sister. And we need you, prophecy or not."

Hollyleaf searched her brother's amber eyes. Her heart reached out to him as she saw the pain that filled his eyes, and she let her head droop.

"But if I'm not apart of the prophecy," She mewed softly. "I'm useless."

Jayfeather took a step towards her. "You're never useless. You are the most loyal cat I have ever known. In fact, I think one day you could become leader of ThunderClan, with your courage, strength, and ambition."

Hollyleaf glanced up at her brother and sighed deeply. "Alright... I'll stay." She knew she would be angry when she returned to camp, but staying would keep her brothers from falling apart.

 **Okay, that's all I have for now. If you guys want anything more, I shall write it. But I feel this shall suffice for now. Please keep reviewing, and next up will be What Would Have Happened If Jayfeather had never been blind. Thanks for all your reviews so far!**

 **Goldmoonrider**


	4. Jayfeather

What would have happened if Jayfeather had never been blind?

* * *

The morning was warm as Jaykit stepped outside the nursery. His siblings, Lionkit and Hollykit were still asleep in the nest with their mother, Squirrelflight, so Jaykit decided to take a walk around the camp. Stretching his short kit legs and shaking out his gray fur, he set off into the early Greenleaf morning.

Only a few cats were out yet, mostly just the senior warriors, Firestar and Brambleclaw. Jaykit grinned as he spotted his father and the Clan leader sitting on Highledge together, chatting about various things. Brambleclaw spotted his son and flicked his tail in a greeting, and Firestar's eyes glittered with amusement as he saw his kin out and about in the early morning.

"Jaykit, why don't you join us?" Firestar called to the young tom, and Jaykit's eyes widened with excitement, bounding across camp and jump up onto the stones that led to Highledge. Once he was at the height of his father and mother's father, he raced to them and sat beside Brambleclaw, eyes peering over the rest of the Clan. His ears burned with pride when he sat up in a prestigious way.

Firestar gave a light chuckle. "You look like you could lead the Clan, little one."

Jaykit blinked excitedly up at Firestar, his handsome dark blue eyes sparkling in the early sunlight.

* * *

"Come on, just one round, Jaypaw!" Lionpaw meowed, lashed his tail behind him and crouching deeply.

Jaypaw growled at his brother and flicked his tail. "I told you, I'm done for today. I don't want to practice anymore. You wore me out and I'm too tired to do any more rounds."

Lionpaw stood to his full height and gave a pouting snort. "You're no fun anymore. Just because you can never beat me in battle doesn't mean you have to be a bad sport about it."

His brother glared at him. "Knock it off. I know you're just trying to get me to attack you."

"Lionpaw? Jaypaw?" Hollypaw, their sister, padded out of the shadows of the Training Hollow entrance and flicked her long tail at them. "Brambleclaw sent me to look for you. He said we need to get back to camp, he has something important to tell us."

The two brothers stared at her and nodded, following her back through the tunnel and into camp.

* * *

The sun rose softly over the trees as Jayfeather and Hollyleaf set off on their morning patrol with Birchfall and Leafpool. Clouds covered the sky and a breeze lifted the fur of each of the cats as they padded alongside the lake border, sniffing at the border markers for WindClan.

"WindClan hasn't been as active as usual," Hollyleaf remarked as she trotted down closer to the shore. Her brother followed close behind.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him with a questionable stare. "I mean," She glanced behind him, making sure no one was listening. "They haven't been coming around with patrols as much as they normally do over here. I haven't heard or seen them send out as many patrols as they use to."

Jayfeather realized what she was saying and glared at her. "Just because you and Lionblaze have powers and I don't doesn't mean you need to share everything with me to make me feel better about being normal."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to be such a badger about it. If you don't want me to talk about my powers then I wont."

Her brother sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that, I just... Feel lonely, not having powers like the both of you. It doesn't seem that fair..."

The black warrior nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." She looked back at the border and sighed. "Well, our side is pretty good. Let's go back and check out how the rest of the patrol is doing."

* * *

Small snowflakes flew down onto the camp as darkness began to lay eyes on the sun. ThunderClan camp was quiet, all except for the yelps and howls of Whitewing, which didn't come that often. The rest of the camp sat outside the nursery and in their dens, wondering how long a birth took. The cold bit at the warriors who waited outside, but most didn't take bother from it, for they waited with excitement on what the kits of Whitewing and Birchfall were to be like.

Jayfeather stared out of the warriors den, his gaze followed by his siblings who lay huddled next to him. They each listened to the agony of the queen, Hollyleaf more than the others, who also relayed the news of the queen's condition.

"The kit's out!" She exclaimed quietly. "A little silver-and-white tabby... she-kit. The next one is having a harder time coming out... It's almost there..."

Lionblaze flicked his ear and yawned. "Is it out yet?"

Hollyleaf swatted him on the nose with her tail. "Shush, not yet. It takes time!"

The tabby tom glared at her but said nothing. Hollyleaf nodded and closed her eyes again.

"It's... It's another she-kit! A dark gray one this time, just a little bigger than the other one but still of good size." A three of them heard the cries begin to die down, and the announcement of the new kits made the rest of the Clan rejoice. Hollyleaf nodded to Jayfeather and Lionblaze. "Better go out there and congratulate the father."

The two nodded and padded out of the den, their sister following closely behind.

* * *

Jayfeather padded to the nursery and peered in to see Ivykit sitting in front of her still-crawling sister. The two kits were only 2 quarter-moons old and only Ivykit had opened her eyes. She barely was able to sit as she encouraged her sister to open her eyes.

Whitewing looked up from her kits and nodded a greeting to Jayfeather. "How are you?"

He nodded back and looked at the kits. "Alright, just wanted to see how the kits were doing to day."

"Oh, they're alright," She mewed softly, eyes back on Dovekit, who was still attempting to open her own eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Dovekit?" Jayfeather asked politely. "She doesn't seem to be able to open her eyes very well."

Whitewing glanced back at Jayfeather and shrugged. "I don't know, Ivykit was able to open her eyes two sunrises ago, but it seems to be that Dovekit can't do it yet-"

"Mama, mama, Dovekit opened her eyes!" Ivykit squealed and squirmed to look at her sister's eyes.

"Mama?" The tiny gray kit squeaked out her words, blinking her eyes unsteadily. "Mama, where are you?"

The white queen looked at her kit, still unable to see her eyes. "I'm right here, little one."

Dovekit turned her head to look at her mother and blinked. "Where?"

Jayfeather drew in a dark breath as he realized the kit's eyes were a milky white. Whitewing gasped, eyes wide with fear.

"Little one, Dovekit look at me!" The kit kept her ghostly eyes on her mother, but her paw missed her mother's nose as she tried to reach out.

"Where?"

 **Hey, hope you guys liked it, cause next up is What Would Have Happened if Rusty never joined ThunderClan! Please keep reviewing and ask for a WWHHI story!**


	5. Firestar

What would have happened if Rusty had never joined ThunderClan?

* * *

Bluestar stared out into the open clearing of the camp. Her mind swirled as she thought about what Spottedleaf had told her, about the fiery cat coming to save ThunderClan. If this was true, then who was the cat, and what would he save the Clan from?

"Bluestar, are you alright?" The deep meow of Tigerclaw interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to greet the tabby warrior.

"Yes, I'm alright," She nodded, her tail flicking. "What did your patrol find?"

Tigerclaw sat beside his leader. "We renewed the border scents and made sure RiverClan was doing so as well." He flicked his tail quickly. "Although, there was one thing."

Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"We met a young kittypet at the Twoleg place when we passed. He seemed curious about us, so we told him to stay off our land or else he'll get a good beating. When we told him this, he didn't seem to react like a normal kittypet would, running away in fear of us shredding them. He just sat there and looked at us with questioning eyes, then jumped off the wall."

The leader cocked her head. "How was that so strange? I see nothing wrong with a kittypet being interested in Clan cats."

Tigerclaw nodded. "I know, but... I overheard you talking to Spottedleaf the other sunrise, about a cat you were in need of finding to save ThunderClan. The description she gave you was almost exactly like this cat. The ginger pelt become flames in the sunlight, it just seemed so... alike."

Bluestar's eyes became wider. "Are you sure? A fiery pelt? Where along the border was this-"

"Bluestar, it can't be the same cat. The cat in the prophecy has to be a Clan born cat, not some random kittypet we meed along the path."

"But who knows, StarClan will choose whoever they like, whether the cat be a kittypet or a Clan cat." She growled at her warrior, and the tom shrugged.

"It just seems too unlikely that they would choose a cat who knows nothing of our way, and if he does then he'd probably chose to go back to his Twolegs in hopes to getting some stupid kittypet food."

The tabby tom dipped his head to his leader and jumped down from Highrock, leaving Bluestar to think on what he had told her.

* * *

"Tigerclaw?"

Bluestar peered through the bright sunlight to see the enormous deputy standing in the doorway. Her claws flexed as she noticed his sly grin.

"I've been waiting for this day since you made me deputy. Everything falls into place. First Redpelt, then you. You're time as leader of this Clan is over, Bluestar. You're nothing now, you crazy old nag!"

The tom jumped at his leader, and the two collided, fur and moss flying everywhere. Bluestar attempted to nip at Tigerclaw, but her strength had left her ever since she became sick. The warrior pinned her on the cold flooring of her den and gave a shrug.

"If only you had died sooner, then I wouldn't have to kill you."

With one swipe of his teeth, he nipped her at the base of her skull, and dropped her in her nest. Bluestar stared out into the darkness, terrified and breathing slowly as black took over her mind.

 **Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't come up with anything else. If I got something wrong from this scene, then please review or PM me. Next up will be What Would Have Happened if Ivypool had never gone to the Dark Forest.**


	6. IvypoolDovewing

What would have happened if Ivypool had never joined the Dark Forest?

* * *

"You need to keep your paws tucked in, not out, Ivypaw," Cinderheart's voice made Ivypaw growl as she kept her hunter's crouch. Her teeth clenched as she stayed as still as possible without letting out all her breath; without breathing she found she was better able to hold her pose.

Beside her, Dovepaw sat, watching her sister with intent eyes. She had just returned from a border patrol with her own mentor, Lionblaze, and was excited to know all that Ivypaw was learning. But, even though she was her sister, Ivypaw was still a bit annoyed by the smaller gray she-cat.

"Ivypaw, are you paying attention?" The gray-and-white she-cat grunted as she realized she had dropped out of the crouch and into a very sloppy kit-position.

"Sorry." Her tail twitched harshly as she sat up. "I'm just a little tired after last night."

Cinderheart raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You doing okay? You've been distracted lately?"

"Can I try doing that, Lionblaze?"

Ivypaw cringed under the high voice of her sister, and the older golden tom nodded. "Sure: here, I'll show you."

As they did so, Cinderheart lay her tail on Ivypaw's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." And with that, the two padded out of the hollow, leaving Lionblaze and Dovepaw to their own devices.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Dovepaw padded through an unknown clearing. She sniffed the air, happy to feel the warmth in her fur; it was good to get a rest after a long day of training- being an apprentice was tough! As she came closer to the center of the clearing, she spotted a mouse scuttling along the ground.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, but instead of the whisper she was hoping for, she gasped as she saw the mouse running off into the grass. "Darn…"

She raced forward, her legs springing behind her; she had hoped to practice her hunting crouch, but this would do to. As she jumped forward, she saw a dark flash of fur in front of her that made her stop in her tracks.

"Hello?" She called out, and watched the rest of the clearing until the figure appeared again, in full form.

A large brown tabby tom padded toward her, his muscles rippling beneath his fur. His icy blue gaze was fixed upon her as he moved his white paws, and his tail flickered lightly. Dovepaw watched him come closer, but as he stood in front of her, she realized he had no definite sent. It just seemed to be a mist, like walking behind a waterfall.

When he came close enough, he stopped and sat on the soft earth, his tail folding neatly over his paws. His eyes showed much compassion and happiness.

"Hello, and who might you be?" His voice was deep, but held his gaze affectionately.

Dovepaw stared, unable to find the words. But once she seemed almost use to his presence, she nodded. "I'm Dovepaw. Is this where you live?"

He shook his massive head. "No, I live past this clearing, further down. But I come and hunt here many times, and train as well." The his gaze turned more stern. "You have a sister, don't you?"

"Yes," the young apprentice blinked. "Ivypaw, but she's not here." Her blue eyes examined the area around her. "Ivypaw?"

The larger tom chuckled. "We are alone, don't worry."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hawkfrost."

Suddenly, Dovepaw raised her eyebrows. "Wait, are we in StarClan?"

Hawkfrost cocked his head. "Why do you think so?"

The young apprentice shrugged. "Well, I fell asleep, then came here, so I'm obviously sleeping. But I've never had a dream so real…"

"Of course. Yes, this is StarClan." He purred deeply as he spoke, but Dovepaw stared at him with big eyes.

"Wow! I get to talk to a StarClan cat!" Dovepaw jumped on her paws excitedly, then stopped and narrowed her eyes. "But I thought StarClan cats had stars on their pelts…"

Hawkfrost's eyes flickered with an odd emotion, but then returned to their compassionate state. "You have many questions. I will answer them all in good time. Why don't you come visit me tomorrow night? I'd like to meet with you again."

Dovepaw nodded, then watched as the older tom pad off, leaving her to drift off into the conscience world.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the early morning as Dovepaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Ivypaw padded on in the forest. Each cat kept their eyes and ears open for any sight of mice, and their paws moved in sync as they headed down the path.

Suddenly, there was a flash of gray fur, and Dovepaw was off into the brush, disappearing for just a few moments, and returning again with a starling in her jaws. Lionblaze praised her as Ivypaw hung back, her tail drooping with discouragement. Cinderheart noticed this and laid a tail on her shoulder.

"Come, let's see if we can get some battle training in." Her voice was soft, attempting to comfort Ivypaw, but the she-cat didn't seem satisfied.

Dovepaw bounced on her paws behind her mentor. "Can I train too?- please please please?!"

Ivypaw cringed again, her ears flattening against her face and her eyes glowing with anguish. "I'm fine. I'll go get something to eat."

As she walked away with her mentor, Dovepaw cocked her head. "Is Ivypaw embarrassed by me? Did I hurt her feelings?"

Lionblaze sighed. "She just needs some time alone. Anyway, come on, let's get this prey back to camp."

* * *

"Ivypool!" The yowls of Dovewing could be heard throughout the camp as she sat over her dying sister. The young tabby she-cat had been sick with greencough for a whole moon, and her body was becoming colder by the minute, and almost every cat was watching over her body.

Jayfeather sat beside the gray warrior, his blind eyes staring blankly at Ivypool, who lay in one of the nests in the medicine cat den. "Dovewing, you need to calm down. There's nothing anyone could have done."

The young she-cat spat at him, "You act as though you know how this feels, but you don't! Just because you lost your sister, you think you know everything there is to know about how it feels, but you don't! You know nothing!"

The blind eyes of medicine cat flickered with empathy, but were suddenly hidden by a flash of anger. "Fine, act that way. At least give your sister some honor- she just died!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lionblaze stalked into the den, his tail lashing in anger. "We need to stick together, not start spitting at each other with such puny fury."

Neither of the two cats said anything, but watched the young warrior's body slowly fade away from life in silence. The rest of the day, none of the cats spoke to each other, and just lay beside the fallen warrior sleepily.

* * *

"Dovewing, are you listening?" The voice of Mapleshade broke through Dovewing's thoughts and she looked up with tired eyes. The other cats in training around her watched with wide eyes as Mapleshade seemed to size herself up with the gray she-cat and glare down at her.

"O-oh, sorry, Mapleshade, I was just caught up in a thought," Dovewing lowered her head timidly, hoping for a show of pity from the torn-up cat.

But pity wasn't what she got; instead she received a blow to the ear and a snarl from the rest of the cats in her group.

"Get in the center of the circle," The tortoiseshell she-cat hissed, and the small warrior obeyed quickly, standing to face Mapleshade.

The old cat turned towards the rest of the group, a grin widening on her face. "Can anyone demonstrate what we just learned, so that Dovewing can learn the move as well?"

Not cat stood up, and Dovewing's heart fluttered when she saw Mapleshade give a slight shrug and turn to the she-cat. "Guess it's just me, then."

The cat sprang at Dovewing, giving her a fierce cuff on the ear, then reaching under to pull Dovewing's stomach towards her. She twirled over the she-cat as Dovewing landed on the earth with a _thump_ and landed beside her, taking her claws and raking them down Dovewing's belly. A splurge of fury ran from Dovewing as she bit down hard on Mapleshade's paws, feeling the salty taste of blood run into her mouth. She hissed deeply at the old she-cat and jumped at her as soon as she could, only to be knocked aside into a daze, and then darkness.

* * *

"Dovewing, we need you right now!" Jayfeather called from his den as he emerged, his brother Lionblaze close behind. They sprinted down the hollow and through the camp entrance, following in the trail of the warriors who had come earlier. Dovewing could hear cats all around the lake ready themselves for the fight against the Dark Forest, and she shuddered as she remembered how horrible her time in the Dark Forest had been before she had decided to confess to the Clan about her visits. She knew what they were planning, and hoped her words would help the Clans fight against their dark ancestors.

"Dovewing!" Up ahead, Dovewing saw Bumblestripe come galloping back towards camp, his tail streaking behind him. His eyes were filled with fear and his heart was pounding harshly.

He came to her and looked down at her from his towering height. "RiverClan has turned to retreat! They won't help us with the fight!"

Dovewing shook her head. How had she not known this? She should have been able to hear the dusky river warriors turn from the oncoming fight and flee down away from the lake. It was true- RiverClan was no longer at their camp, nor at their fighting place. They were retreating from the fight.

"We're going to need to gather all the camp cats in one space and keep them away from where the Dark Forest is going to be." Lionblaze came forward, his fur bristling in anger and fear. Although, the warrior had nothing to fear- he was invincible. They weren't.

Bumblestripe nodded, but as he turned to go back to where the Clan leaders were assembled with their warriors, Dovewing heard a loud screech from inside the camp and turned tail quickly, her head spinning with fear.

In camp, five Dark Forest cats had surrounded the Nursery, leading all the cats who had been defending it lying on their sides in the openness of the camp. Inside the den, Ferncloud and Brightheart were vigorously swiping their paws at a calico she-cat and a dark brown tom as they were intruding into the den. With one quick swipe, the she-cat took down Brightheart on her blind side, tossing the queen back into the den where her kits were mewling. Ferncloud snarled and attacked the calico cat, but it was all she could do to keep back the invading cats as they took her down in a few short seconds.

With Bumblestripe at her side, Dovewing raced forward, bounding on the first cat she could and pulling him under her until he screamed loudly from a crushed leg. Bumblestripe took on the brown tom who had helped to take down Ferncloud, and their brawl continued as Dovewing advanced to the calico, and Lionblaze came in to fight the other two cats who had been standing behind in wait.

Dovewing sped around her attacker, biting and snapping, pulling on his underside and hindlegs to bring him to the ground. As she did, she suddenly felt her body being pulled back by another weight- Hawkfrost. Her former mentor and "friend", dragging her to the dirt as she spat at him.

"Traitor!" He snapped at her, tearing at her throat as he jumped on top of her. She easily kicked him off and shrugged.

"It's not me who decided to forget the warrior code."

The older tom gave a gravely mrrow of laughter. "Idiot, you think I even care about that stupid code?!" He howled. "That's something made for the soft-spot of you kittypet-loving mistakes."

Dovewing's heart bounced with anger. "Says the tom who's mother was a kittypet!"

That pulled a nerve, as he then advanced at her and knocked her to the ground, his claws digging into her face as she struggled to kick at him. But he stood on her, his claws pulling on her flesh, making her slowly die down her fighting until she was too tired to continue.

Her mind spun as she sat, slowly attempting some more to fight, and hoping for some cat to save her. But as she lay beneath Hawkfrost, who bared his teeth at her throat, she saw that no other cat was able to- Bumblestripe was lying on the ground, blood flowing from a wound to the stomach and chest, and his eyes wide with terror and pain; Lionblaze, who was occupied fighting off three other cats, and Jayfeather nowhere in sight. This was it- her end.

Hawkfrost gave a slight grin as he gleamed down at her. "Looks like someone stuck to the warrior code." Leaning in, he whispered. "Kittypets deserve to die."

 **Thanks so much for all of your reviews, sorry this took so long, as you can see it is extremely long compared to most of the other chapters. Please continue reviewing, the next chapter will be one I know a few people have been waiting for- What if Spottedleaf and never been killed? Hope you guys liked this chapter, and continue reviewing and giving me ideas for new chapters!**


	7. Breezepelt ( SPOILERS!)

What if Breezepelt had been born in ThunderClan as the Three's friend?

* * *

A bright sun shone as Breezekit stood in the brightness of ThunderClan camp. His black fur blazed in the sunlight as he glanced around the clearing, his amber eyes burning into each cat around. Finally, he spotted three kits playing together by the fresh-kill pile, jumping over each other as they batted the others away.

The young tom-kit unsheathed his claws as he stretched out, his spine shivering from the relaxation of his muscles. He had been in the nursery all afternoon, tending to his aching paws from the sunrise before when he and the other kits followed a patrol out to the lake. Breezekit grinned when he remembered how angry and upset Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had been about their kit's adventure, but by the end of the day they had been alright with their need to get out of the camp.

"Breezekit!" One of the kits, a black she-kit with bright green eyes, called him over, standing beside her two brothers; a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray tom with blind blue eyes.

The kits greeted each other with a batting over the ears and searched the camp with their eyes, hungry for something to do.

Jaykit, the gray blind tom, flicked his tail towards the High Rock. "I bet I could climb the entire rock myself!" Breezekit was always amazed by how accurate his blind sibling was when it came to directions, and followed the gray tom to the base of the leader's pedestal.

The four kits grabbed hold of their base rocks and began climbing, Lionkit, the ginger tom, speeding up with Hollykit right on his tail. Jaykit seemed to make good progress, till he slipped on a rock and fell back to the ground with a loud crash and yowl. Breezekit stared down at his brother with wide eyes, watching the gray kit shelter his foreleg with a face twisted with agony.

From the warrior den, their father Brambleclaw emerged with his eyes blazing and tail puffed. "Get down from that rock this instant Hollykit, Lionkit, Breezekit!"

Reluctantly, the three kits obliged to their father and hopped down from the rock. Breezekit watched as Squirrelflight helped her sister, Leafpool, carry his brother to the medicine cat's den. Lionkit and Hollykit stood beside Breezekit as their father came up to them, his tail lashing viciously in the morning light.

"What were you kits thinking?" He growled.

Lionkit glared at him. "Jaykit started it all. He said he could climb to the top of High Rock first!" The other two siblings voice their opinions alongside their brother, but it seemed Brambleclaw wasn't going to have it.

"I want you three to stay in the nursery until Jaykit is finished in the medicine cat den." He flicked his tail, and the three kits sulked their way to the nursery.

* * *

"Breezepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Breezepelt. May StarClan honor you for your bravery in the battle against the rogues."

"Breezepelt! Breezepelt!" Down below Firestar and the new warrior, ThunderClan raised their voices in a chant of his name. The black tom beamed with happiness, finally accepted as a warrior in his Clan.

As he stepped off the High Rock, he dipped his head to his former mentor, Graystripe, and his parents Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. To his side, his siblings Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw purred simultaneously in congratulations, and he purred back happily. He was finally a warrior with his siblings! It was one of the best feelings of pride he could ever know.

Suddenly, Ashfur padded up to the cats and nodded his head to them, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Beside Breezepelt, he felt Hollyleaf shiver with a minimal growl, but he shoved her in the shoulder to get her to stop.

"So, you ready for tonight's camp watch?" Ashfur purred.

Lionblaze jumped on his toes, but remembered he wasn't an apprentice and just nodded. "Yup, I'm extremely ready."

Jaypaw flicked his tail. "I'm just glad I don't have to watch over the Clan whenever I become a full medicine cat. You guys are in for a long night tonight."

All the cats purred with amusement as the rest of the Clan dispersed, and several cats came up to congratulate the new warriors on their achievement.

* * *

"Breezepelt, come help me with this, will you?" From across camp, Ashfur called his Clanmate over as he moved over some rubble from the big storm the night before. It had caused a branch to call onto the apprentice's den, and Firestar had assigned Ashfur to the task with the help of any other Clanmate he wanted.

As the two worked to lift the branch off the den, Ashfur stopped for a second and turned to the black tom, quietly adding, "I know you are not who you say you are."

At this, Breezepelt stopped and stared at Ashfur, his eyes wide with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The gray tom didn't reply and put the branch down off to the side of the den. Then, he flicked his tail for Breezepelt to follow as he stalked into the forest through the camp entrance. Breezepelt walked behind him, his heart pounding and mind swirling. _What the heck is he talking about?!_

The two cats wandered down to the river which separated WindClan and ThunderClan territories. Their paws thundered on the earth as they trudged through the trees, jumping over logs and crawling under brambles. Breezepelt hissed as his pelt got caught on a thistle and he had to pull it out quickly in order to catch up to Ashfur.

They exited the forest and strided along the water until Ashfur flicked his tail for a stop and turned to Breezepelt. "I know everything about you, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze-"

"Ashfur…" A growl interrupted the tom's explanation, and from the forest appeared the black fur of Hollyleaf as she strode out to meet her brother and Clanmate.

Ashfur's fur spiked as he saw the she-cat, and he backed up slowly. "Hollyleaf." He spoke curtly.

The two glared at each other until Breezepelt finally intruded. "What's going on?"

"I know everything, Hollyleaf, and there is no way you can stop me from telling the entire Clan!"

"If you do, I promise you, Ashfur, I WILL tear you apart."

"Stop Ashfur from saying what?!" Breezepelt had finally had enough, and he lashed his tail harshly from between the two dark warriors.

Ashfur spoke before Hollyleaf could stop him. "Your mother and father are not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. You're the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather."

Breezepelt stared at him, completely confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we are Squirrelflight's kits! Leafpool may be our kin, but we aren't her kits. And she would never betray her Clan like that-"

"When the Clans first got to the Lake territories, Breezepelt," Ash fur snarled. "She deserted her Clan in a time of need to go and be with that WindClan fox-dung. Around the same time Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw over me." His spite for their mother evident for the past few moons, but Breezepelt had never seen him so angry about Squirrelflight until now.

"Ashfur, I swear to StarClan, one more word out of you-" Hollyleaf was interrupted again.

"Haven't you noticed? Only Lionblaze looks like any of your kin, and the rest of you look like Crowfeather! As well as the fact that Squirrelflight was never in the nursery before you four were born-" A yowl rang out of his through his throat as Hollyleaf barreled into his side with her head, pushing him off balance and into the roaring waters. He howled for Hollyleaf to help him as he thrashed in the water, pushed down by the currents created by the past day's storm. The river pulled him beneath, and Breezepelt watched in horror as the ashy-gray gat disappeared beneath the water.

Hollyleaf turned to Breezepelt, her eyes frantic. "Don't tell anyone else about this! If they know we are half-Clan, StarClan knows what they'll do to us."

Breezepelt opened his jaws to protest, but closed them when he realized how important it was to him and his siblings. He just gave his answer in a nod, and watched as a tuft of gray fur surfaced in the river over where Ashfur had gone down.

* * *

"Breezepelt, get back to camp!" Firestar's yowl made the black tom jump and he nodded, his tail streaking behind him in the darkness as he raced back to camp, sidestepping as a pair of fighting cats jumped in front of him. It had been moons since Ashfur had been killed by Hollyleaf, and the knowledge of the four's kin had been exposed only a few moons later during Sol's time with the Clans. Now, the Dark Forest was on the verge of destroying the Clan life as they all knew it.

The forest opened up into a meadow as Breezepelt made his way back to his camp, panting heavily with each stride. He could hear with twitch of his ears that a cat was following him, and he made a skidding stop to turn and face his attacker. A rather small tom jumped at him, and he ducked beneath the jump, only to be scratched along his spine. Breezepelt let out a mrrww of pain and swiftly twisted back to send a blow to the tom's face, only to find the tom was backing away, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Breezepelt, it's me!" The cat's scent wafted over Breezepelt and his ears pricked with recognition.

"Molepaw, what are you doing here?" He growled, and the apprentice glanced around the meadow nervously.

"I was on my way to send a message to WindClan. The Dark Forest cats have begun to flood down towards the lake and are making their way towards the other Clan territories."

The warrior sighed. "Next time, don't follow any warrior a tail-length away unless they know who you are!"

Molepaw nodded and, giving a quick nod back to the black tom, headed deep into the forest line, his brown-and-cream pelt disappearing into the darkness. Breezepelt shivered as he began on his way back to ThunderClan camp. He could have killed the apprentice. From now on, he had to be more careful when it came to attacking other cats.

Once he had reached the camp, he realized how needed he really was. Three Dark Forest cats were attacking the nursery, which was being guarded by Brightheart, Daisy, Ferncloud, and Leafpool, who all looked desperate in their battle. From what Breezepelt could tell, the three cats were Mapleshade, Snowtuft, and the small black tom he had seen the last time he had ever visited the Dark Forest.

It had been moons since Breezepelt had visited the Dark Forest, around the same time he found out Ivypool had been spying for the Clan. He had gotten the feeling she wasn't one of the true Dark Forest trainees, but it still felt odd.

With a flash of fur, Breezepelt was on top of Snowtuft, yanking at his neck and pulling him back away from the nursery. Mapleshade turned tail on him, jumping at him with claws outstretched and teeth bared. Within seconds all three Dark Forest cats were on him, tearing at his throat and belly. He yowled as the black tom got above his eye with his claw, and Breezepelt shoved him aside, attempting to jump up. Before he could, Mapleshade smacked him back with her forepaws and Snowtuft clawed the soft part of his belly.

"Breezepelt, you traitor!" The white tom snarled as he and the other two pushed Breezepelt back against the edge of the camp walls.

Suddenly, fur was flying and the three cats who stood before him were on the ground, fighting off three ThunderClan warriors Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Brightheart. Breezepelt watched as the three dark cats fled from the camp, their tails whisking behind them as they disappeared in the brush.

Breezepelt nodded a thanks to Brambleclaw as the tom padded over to his side. "I probably would be halfway to StarClan by now if it weren't for you."

Only pain and grief showed in Brambleclaw's eyes. "Firestar is dead."

The black tom stared at his deputy, speechless. Could the great fiery cat really be dead? No, it couldn't be true. But as he stared at the other cats slowly stalking into the camp, he realized there was no way to deny what had happened. Across camp, Squirrelflight was consulted by Leafpool, and the two sisters sat together, heads bent and tails curled at their sides. His own brothers were affected, as he watched Lionblaze and Jayfeather stalk into camp with pained expressions on their faces. Breezepelt felt a pang of sadness and sat down, curling his tail around his forepaw and staring at the tips of his claws.

He felt the brush of a tail on his shoulder and looked up to see Brambleclaw sitting beside him, eyes closed and head bent in grieving. Despite past memories, Breezepelt realized that there was still a possibility to reconnect with the cat he had once called father. Together, the two toms sat in the dark night, grieving over the loss of their greatest leader and friend.

* * *

The moon shone perfectly on the cloudless leaf-bare night, brightening the already-glimmering snow with it's majestic beauty. Breezepelt watched as the snowflakes fell in constant silence, landing on his brother's pelt and making it brighten with white spots. Jayfeather just flicked off bits of snowflake from his fur with his tail and ignored the amused chuckles Lionblaze and Breezepelt gave him.

It was the perfect night for a walk, as Breezepelt had suggested for the three elders. They didn't like being stuck up in the elder's den all day when there was such beautiful snow laying across the ground. Breezepelt felt it illogical to waste such an amazing opportunity to reminisce with his brothers one last time before he felt he may meet StarClan. Even though Bramblestar had been very cautious about the three toms going out alone, he accepted their wishes, thanks to Adderheart's quick thinking on strengthening herbs.

As the three cats exited the forest and stared out across the star-speckled lake, Breezepelt felt the wind on his ears once again and breathed in the fresh air, happy to be able to be in the wilderness once more. His paws ached, but he didn't care: He was happy.

"Let's rest for a while, shall we?" Lionblaze suggested, sitting down and giving a few licks to his paws to keep them clean. The other two cats nodded in agreement and sat down on the sandy beach beside their sibling.

"Remember when SkyClan came home?" Lionblaze asked, gazing out across the sky.

Breezepelt remembered; It had been an exciting yet strange time for the Clans, as they had to accept a new Clan into their ranks and open up for more territory so the extra Clan could live among them. None of the other cats had expected it, and though it took time to adjust, the five Clans became a whole once again.

"I remember. Those cats would not stop complaining about all the trees…" Jayfeather grunted, and Breezepelt gave him a flick of his tail.

"They were just not use to being in a forest-like area. They had lived in open land for their entire lives, and then they were brought to a new territory with more closed-in spaces and not as much running space." Breezepelt commented, giving a quick lick to his shoulder where he felt a tick cling to his skin. "Anyways, it was a great time to see the Clans how they were suppose to be. Even if it did get the leaders into a bit of a tussle. I remember how little Bramblestar cared for the idea of having another Clan share the lake territories, with so little room for the existing Clans already."

"RiverClan and ShadowClan were surprising in their ability to give up land for the new Clan." Lionblaze noted, continuing his stare out into the vastness of the night.

"Let's stop talking about the past, it makes me feel old," Jayfeather snorted.

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "That's because you are old, mouse-brain."

Lionblaze didn't say anything, and Breezepelt saw the distance in his eyes. It seemed his brother wasn't interested in their usual reminiscing.

"So, I heard a rumor that Sparkstar is due with another litter." Jayfeather chipped in, hoping his brother would break from his trance.

Lionblaze just blinked and nodded, peering into the lake as though he was watching something.

Breezepelt breathed in. "Same tom?"

"Who else?" Jayfeather lashed his tail. "She-cats aren't that crazy, to go around a Clan in love with the first tom they lay eyes on."

"So that means Gorgepaw and Icepaw are going to have siblings." Breezepelt flicked his ear.

Jayfeather nodded. "I just hope Larkwing is ready for more kits."

"He will be, don't worry." A sudden whisper from Lionblaze stared Breezepelt, and he cocked his head at his brother in worry.

"Are you okay, Lionblaze?" His voice quivered.

The ginger tom suddenly snapped out of his phase and stared back at Breezepelt. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just thought I saw something across the lake."

"I'm sure it's fine. We're elders. Anything we say would probably be taken as nonsense." Jayfeather gave a grunt as he lay on his side, beginning to clean his underbelly. "Anyways, how do you think Underberry is going to take the news? Do you think she'll be ready to take on leadership roles while Sparkstar is back in the nursery?"

Breezepelt sighed. "She better, or else Coalfur might take control for himself."

Lionblaze joined in. "I'm pretty sure that cat has the ambitions of Tigerstar himself."

At this, Jayfeather sat up and blinked his blind blue eyes. "Do you know what Daisykit told me earlier today when I asked her if she wanted to hear the story of the Great Battle? She said she had never heard of it but it sounded dull! Can you believe this new generation? They don't know a thing of their warrior ancestors!"

"Don't take it too hard, Jayfeather," Lionblaze chuckled. "Twigwhisker has her paws full with her five kits. I'm sure she'll probably give tell them to go to sleep tonight or else Tigerstar might get them."

The three toms grinned at the thought, and Jayfeather gave a long yawn. "Well, it's time for me to get back to camp. You two coming?"

Lionblaze nodded, but Breezepelt shook his head. "I think I'll stay just a bit longer. You both go ahead."

His brothers nodded and left him be, disappearing into the deep brush.

Wind flowed through Breezepelt's thick fur, making him shiver. It was a cold night, but he enjoyed being here and watching the thick, ice-filled waters splash up onto the beach. It was enjoyable to watch the seasons changed, as he had for many moons now. He let in a deep breath, wheezing out another with a harsh coughing-fit. Once he had finished, he realized how tired he really was and stared up at the sky. From where he sat, he could just barely see Silverpelt through the clouds, it's stars shining for each ancestor.

His mind wandered to the thoughts of what it would be like when he joined StarClan; to have a pelt covered in stars, and his bones thick and hard once again, to be healthy and young like had been before the Great Battle. It seemed so joyful a thought, and he closed his eyes and lay on his side, thinking more and more about it until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Breezepelt walked through a warm forest, his paws hitting the soft earth with only slight thuds. He felt great; his muscles rippled beneath is pelt and his legs felt like they could run forever. As he went further, he spotted a cat up ahead and ran forward, happy to meet someone else.

The she-cat wasn't someone he remembered, and he slowed to a stop once he could make her out more clearly. Her fur was a beautiful tortoiseshell, and her amber eyes shone brightly with happiness. Along her sides, he noticed stars rippling like a river along her fur.

She looked at him pleasantly as he dipped his head to her. "My name is Spottedleaf. I lived before the Clans arrived in the Lake Territories, a long time ago."

At this, Breezepelt's mind suddenly cleared up. "I'm in StarClan, where I belong." His face brightened with joy and the she-cat nodded, flicking her tail.

"Come, Breezepelt. I will guide you in your journey to join the ancestors."

Together, they walked into the bright forest, Breezepelt's memories of his Clanmates close to his heart.


	8. Update Notice

Notice!

I am thankful for all the reviews I have received. All these ideas are pretty awesome! However, as much as I understand everyone wanting the WWHHI's from the Prophecies Begin season, I haven't read any of those books for at least four years, and it's not very fresh in my memory. So, I won't be able to write those stories until I reread the originals. However, I am going to give people a chance to help me write these mini-stories. I will be accepting people's own writings with their ideas of what would have happened and posting them with all writing credits to them here on this book. Message me about it before you send in the chapter, and I'll post it up ASAP. Thanks guys, I really count on you to be able to keep writing! Without you fans I don't know what I'd do!

-Goldmoonrider


End file.
